bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/Scarlet Smith - My Bestfriend's Boyfriend - Chapter 2
''Then There Was Ted '' I changed into the uniform, and tied my hair up into a ponytail with my ribbon. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked good in the uniform. I was glad that the school colours were blue, because that was one of the few colours that didn't wash me out. I walked out of the changing room, almost skipping up the stairs. There was two other girls, one with black hair and wore glasses, the other had ginger hair. Mandy gave me some pompoms. "Just follow along with our routine, it's ok if you don't get it first time," she said, smiling. I followed along with the routine, trying not to trip up and make a idiot of myself. Halfway through the practise, some boys wearing letterman jackets walked into the gym, one of them I recognised - he was the one stuffing the kid in the locker. They sat on the bleachers, talking and looking over at us. As soon as I made eye contact with the boy talking, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I stared at him for a few moments, completely fascinated by him. I was brought back to reality, when he got up and walked to towards us. I continued to follow the routine, trying very hard not to mess up. He put his arm around Mandy, and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Babe," he said, then he looked over at me. "Who's the new chick?" "Hey," she replied. "That's Scarlet." The two of them continued to talk, I didn't hear any of it, I was too in shock. The first guy I crushed on, since I was thirteen and he was dating the only girl that had been nice to me so far. After practise, and I'd gotten changed, Mandy walked to the gates with me. "That guy you were talking to, is he..." I couldn't say the words, they seemed to stick in my throat. "My boyfriend? Yeah, Ted's the captain of the football team," she told me. My mum and dad were stood by the gates, I blushed when mum waved and called over to me. They are so embarrassing. "Scarlet, Sweetie! Over here," she said, like I wouldn't recognise them after a hour away from them. I ran over to them, before they could embarrass me further - most of the kids nearby were laughing. "Aah.. you're making friends already," Dad said, looking at Mandy. "Yeah, that's Mandy," I told him, so he didn't call her over. Mum gave me a envolope with some money in it. "There should be enough in there to last you until Christmas, if you need any more money, we're just a phone call away." She removed a tissue from her pocket, and wiped my cheek. "You've got something on your cheek.." "MUM!!" I yelled, completely embarrassed. I could hear all the kids nearby laughing. "Oh, that's right, you're a big girl now," she said, winking at me. She gave me the Bullworth welcome pack. "Miss Danvers told me to give you this, it has your dorm number and locker combination in it." "Ok, thanks.. bye Mum, Dad!" I said, practically running away from them. Mandy showed me the girl's dorm, it was twice the size of the boy's. I found that funny, when Mandy told me that there were a lot more boys than girls at this school. When I checked the welcome pack, that Dad gave me, I found out that I was allocated the same dorm as Mandy. We put some music on, and danced as I unpacked, it was 11 o clock, when the hall monitor Mrs Peabody came in, and shouted at us for being up so late. "Lights out was a hour ago! You girls should be asleep, turn that music off now!" she shrieked. She reminded me of the headmistress of my old school, she was very strict to. Mandy and I apologised and turned the music off. I climbed into my bed, and Mandy climbed into her own. As soon as the lights went off, and we couldn't hear Mrs Peabody's footsteps anymore, we started whispering for a while. Then she had to go up to the attic for some reason, when she came back Ted was with her. He'd snuck into the dorms by climbing the trellis on the side of the dorms, and climbed through the attic window. They whispered to each other for a while, then started kissing. I closed my eyes tight, and tried to drown them out by thinking of my favourite music. I thought of Hero by Enrique Iglesias, it was my favourite song. '... You can take my breath my breath away.. I can be your hero..' Just thinking if the song helped me drift off. That night, I dreamt of the first night I spent away from home, it was a camping trip my parents took us on. I was five years old, and my sister Xanthe had told me that there was a monster in my sleeping bag. I cried and screamed until Dad came into the tent. He unzipped my sleeping bag, and shined a flashlight in it, to show me that there wasn't a monster. He told me that whenever I'm scared, I should just turn on a light, and all the scary things would go away. Category:Blog posts